


The Job For You

by FrizzleFry



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Enemas, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, Pee, Pee Inflation, Piss, Tears, Urination, Watersports, and pain, but not really as focal points, human toilet, human urinal, i guess, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleFry/pseuds/FrizzleFry
Summary: You are a human urinal at a boys exclusive boarding school. This is what your life is like.





	The Job For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I disappear for six months and this is how I return because the Miguel torture porn I wanted to be the first thing I uploaded after all the time isn't beta'd yet.  
> Have fun.

Quite a few people have unusual jobs. These range from anything between testing the taste of baby formula eight hours a day to having your butt be the double of an actor who would be uncomfortable with showing theirs in a movie. Such a silly thought...wanting to be in a movie but not baring their butt...but people just are like that sometimes. All of those are usually done not by regular people, but by those who take a special pleasure from it. What could motivate you to taste baby formula for forty hours a week, if not a constant need to have the taste on your tongue while imagining the rubber of a bottle against you lips?  
You have an unusual job as well. Quite unusual actually. A lot more unusual than most people between the edge points of testing baby formula and having their cheeks assume another person's cheeks' personality.

You work in an institution for young boys: a boarding school. Boys of the ages of six to thirteen live there and boys of that age, like all people, have certain needs. They need a steady access to water for example. But with some needs there arise other needs. Surely some of the boys would be content just holding it in. Those are the boys who might work in unusual jobs themselves in the future. But most are not. That is where you come in. Every day before they wake up and leave their beds to relieve themselves in the morning you are put in your position. Your uniform consists of a blindfold and a funnel. You assume position. The blindfold is pulled over your eyes by a helpful servant, who then helps you fine tune the necessities of your position. You have to hold it for the whole day, so your comfort is important. You kneel down on all fours first, then you grab two handles in front of you. Your face rests on the ground in a contraption that lets you breathe without having to lean your face to either side. The spots where your knees and chest touch the ground are soft, as to not hurt as much over time. You are there for a while after all. With your butt raised in the air the funnel is inserted. It's not terribly thick but noticeable. You are used to it but in the beginning it was a bit uncomfortable. It needs to be thick enough not to clog and run over under a steady stream of liquid.

The boys wake up. They are in desperate need of you. You are the thing that stands between them and peeing their pants. And you will gladly help them avoid such a thing. They line up behind you. There is other urinals as well but they are usually in separate rooms. Kids need a bit of privacy when peeing after all. Even if their lining up behind you as opposed to in front of the door defeats that purpose anyway. Having people watch you pee is ok but having people pee next to you is an intrusion of privacy according to them.  
Your job is taxing. Very much so. It's hard enough to stay still for hours already but having to hold all of that pee makes it painfully hard. Still there is no job you'd rather do. The boys depend on you and you would do anything for them. Even something as hard as being a urinal. Right after waking up is usually the most busy time of your day. They stand behind you, lined up in massive quantities, just waiting for their turn. The first one always sends a shiver down your spine and reminds you of the other reason you do this. There is no job that is as much fun as this. You love how the warm liquid feels against your insides as it runs into you, deep and filling. It's quite amazing actually how much of the liquid you can take. That's what makes you the best at your job. There's rarely days where you have to be emptied out before your shift is over.  
You love listening to the kids while they relieve themselves into you. They will joke and chat with each other like kids do, but also moan and sigh in relief as they empty their little bladders. It makes your heart skip a beat to hear their tiny high pitched noises.

As the line shortens you get used to it again. After sleeping a whole night and having your body adjust to being empty again it's always a bit weird in the beginning, at least until you have accumulated enough liquid for your body to realize that it's in urinal mode again and open up your bowels to take in as much as possible.  
Kids are dirty sometimes and some of them will have bad aim. Often the start of the stream will miss it's mark before the boy corrects himself and either run up your neck or drip from your butt cheeks. You don't mind however. You couldn't be mad at them for their lack of aim. They are still little after all. A few of the older kids will stay behind in the morning to rub one out when there's a little more privacy. Their morning woods demand attention after all. You hear them moan, occasionally more than one at the same time. Sometimes they even rest on top of you, with one arm on your butt and the other working their little members. Of course with this especially their aim is worse than with pee. So your skin is grazed by more than a few loads of cum throughout the day. Though some actually hit their mark.  
Throughout a regular workday you can usually feel your stomach extending and stretching more and more until in the evening it does look quite obscene and causes you quite a lot of agony. After the kids go to bed you are relieved from your post, go empty yourself out into the big tank and go to sleep just to start the day anew. Day after day, all because you love it so much.

Sometimes a few kids will come in groups to see who can hold a stream of piss for the longest time. For you that means three to five times the flow. It can get quite challenging at times. It's not what you were built for after all. But you take it. You can't just crumble beneath the responsibility as soon as it starts getting challenging, can you? No, of course not. You listen to their bragging, and the cursing of the first one to end, the awed gasps when the last two are still going long after everyone else. It sends shivers down your spine. A head to head race, neither participant willing to give in. But sooner or later one will have to. The prepubescent bladder, just like a pubescent or post pubescent one is bound to physical limits and can only hold a finite amount of liquid. So one of them will see his stream turn into dribbles, little spurts, often missing their mark at that point, sooner than the other, no matter how much he drank and how long he was holding it in preparation.  
Cries of victory as you hear the slapping sound of a high five and feel even the last stream ebb up.  
Chatting and joking as they leave the room. You hear their steps echo through the room. They will be back on the next day. They do this every day.

There lives one boy in the school who is special. He will grow up to be like you most likely. He is amazed at all of the liquid you hold and he definitely has a thing for pee. He will probe your distended and bulging belly with his finger and giggle. You wonder how old he is but it's hard to tell from only his voice. It is definitely in the more high pitched register compared to the other kids.  
He started out hesitant. Just softly touching your belly, immediately pulling back like it would try to grab him. With time he developed a more confrontational approach. He started poking at first. Then pushing against it with his hand. You do your best to endure it, despite how much it hurts to hold it in with that kind of pressure. Then one day you were unable to and a bit ran over. It apparently gave him an idea. You heard his heavy breathing as if he were aroused when he knelt behind you, sort of hugging you. It must have been an awkward position, but he managed to press onto your stomach from there with enough force to push the liquid up into the funnel. You couldn't believe what has happening as you heard slurping and moaning. Kinky little kid. You feel one hand leave your belly and hear a zipper opening. You are now actively pushing the liquid up. The one hand wouldn't be enough to force you to usually, but you don't wanna take his fun away. The moans get more high pitched and intense as he jacks himself off. Then in one strained almost scream he cums. He must look so cute like that. You wish you could see him. He zips up and hastily leaves the bathroom.

Two of your favorite kids come in almost every day sometime during afternoon. The older one must be nearing the thirteen, the younger one might be around seven. They might also be brothers, at least the older one calls the younger one “bro” a lot. They only come into the bathroom to play their game. You hear a lot of squeaky moaning and through time you figured out that the older one starts out by rimming the younger one. After that he will pull out a water bottle and push it up into the younger ones hole, letting a bit of it run inside. You hear uncomfortable grunting and have to suppress a chuckle imagining that kid being in your place. He wouldn't stand a chance. For a while you just hear the grunting until he's allowed to let it out. He sits down on the funnel and lets it go with a high pitched moan. It's a sizable enema for a small kid and it feels exhilarating knowing that you are used for that purpose. His weight on the funnel is always a bit painful though. He turns around and is bent down over you, supporting himself on your back with his hands and having his privates rest right over your hole. You listen to the noises as he is fucked. Wet slapping and labored noises of excitement. When he cums he will sink down and wrap his arms around your stomach. Needless to say it hurts a lot to have the pressure as he clenches down around you and the funnel is pushed down with the wight of both boys. He can't produce cum yet, but when he has an orgasm he will lose control of his bladder, letting go a stream of pee that feels a lot better than the usual ones considering how it was triggered.  
After the older kid is done he will empty his bladder into you and clean out the little one with the rest of the water in the bottle he brought, which means another enema directly from his tiny and now bruised butthole into yours. Then they leave.

Once a week there's a special day where younger children are allowed to visit the institution. Either to see if they'd like it there once they grow a bit older, or to visit older brothers. For that occasion you are supported by a child, around 8, to help you take some of the extra work and to offer a smaller urinal for the young children who might be too small to reach you properly. For the latter reason it is important that it is a young boy doing it. In the mornings you see him and greet him. He is always a little bit anxious. It is an intimidating job after all. He is prepared before you and you watch him with a bit of pity. His funnel is just as big as yours and even you were a bit uncomfortable in the beginning. He is wincing as it's pushed inside of him but he takes it without complaint. Then when he is done you take position next to him.

It's nice having a companion, even if you don't talk much. He's a good boy. He sometimes doesn't even cry after the shift is over and he's allowed to emote again. You wouldn't have accomplished that at his age. He's still a little bit unprofessional occasionally. He grunts and groans sometimes. But who can blame him. He's a little kid, not a trained expert like you. Actually, you are kind of sorry for him. Some of the kids enjoy listening to his sounds so they put their focus on him. He was supposed to be there for just the smaller kids, as his physical capabilities are lot more limited than yours. But a lot of older kids prefer him over you. A few will even make a game out of pushing him. They will not use you the day before and only pee into bottles, then go dump their pee into him on the next day. Needless to say he wouldn't make it through the day if you weren't helping him out. You know you're not supposed to, but you can't bear knowing that he's suffering. Sometimes he starts softly sobbing when nobody is around and you break character to allow him to unload into you. He is hesitant, afraid of being caught but then he will pull up his blindfold, pull the funnel out of his ass and walk over to you, clenching as hard as he can before squatting over you and letting it go. It's intense and you have to do your best to open up far enough as to not let any of the incredibly long and powerful stream run over. And it pushes you. A lot. But hearing his relieved sighs makes it worth it. He quickly goes back into position, yelping when he pushes the funnel back inside in a hurry.

Still, these days are your favorite. In the evening you will both be plugged up and led to the tank where you let it go in unison and finally being allowed to emote again, you both drown in each others moans and relieved sighs. Sometimes you comfort him while he cries and he falls asleep in you arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little bit of my weirdness.


End file.
